The overall goal of the work described in this proposal is to increase our understanding of the metabolic consequences of successful pancreas and islet transplantation in Type I diabetic patients, and to ascertain the long-term metabolic consequences of hemi-pancreatectomy in healthy human donors. Special emphasis will be given to our long term follow-up of recipients of successful pancreas transplantation and of hemi-pancreatectomized donors.